


—𝗰𝗼𝘀.𝗺𝗼𝘀 ☼ my star

by Hansevl0g



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Communication, Hwallric, Kink ?, M/M, Smut, eric loves to bite, explicit - Freeform, hyunjun is so waw please like him, pls don’t hate me it stayed a while in my draft, reveal era was so inspiring, soft at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansevl0g/pseuds/Hansevl0g
Summary: The elder looked through the window with a nostalgic glare and turned his head toward the younger and smiled ” I  miss y’all very much you know ?” “I missed you too ... very much Hyung ..”
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 7





	—𝗰𝗼𝘀.𝗺𝗼𝘀 ☼ my star

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I’m back with my fav underrated ship ,, Reveal era was so so inspiring ( my fav through)  
> — hope you like it ,, this one stayed a while in my draft sorry >///<

Late in Seoul : 

It was reveal last day of promotion and everyone were excited to do their best to please deobis and themselves. 

Once they finished everything Eric was In hurry today he was excited because tomorrow was THE day , he’s going to see Hyunjun .  
But he didn’t tell the members but when Sunwoo asked why he was so happy and all giddy like this he finally confessed that he was meeting someone tomorrow. Kevin cannot help himself and wheeze “ O-M-G ! Our maknae is having a date tomorrow, he’s fully grown now ... sniff he still a baby for me tho .” Jokingly overreacted Kevin .

It’s been a while since he left and he was missing him so bad , it was one of his closest friend after all . 

Hyunjun was patiently waiting in the coffee shop , he decided to go on instagram and saw many pictures of TBZ members since it was the last day of promotion . The concept of the comeback seemed sexier than usual , they all have leather clothes and the choreo was very cool ..etc .  
But Eric was the member who changed the most .

When Hyunjun left , Eric had time to fully grow , he was not the baby he used to know . He will be lying if he said that Eric was not handsomer and sexier than before .

When Eric entered the shop, he was mesmerized by hyunjun’s beauty , yes they were still in contact with each other but its been a while since they’ve been together .  
When Hyunjun noticed his entrance he lightly waved at him , he seems to be okay and happy to see him , and he truly was . 

Since it was the end of his promotion, Eric got some days off to rest .  
They spend the day shopping , eating and talking .  
The sun began to set but they weren’t tired at all it was like seeing each other gave them strength and energy to stay up . 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Even after spending the whole day together , they disant want to leave each other .  
So they both decided to order fried chicken , a brand that Hyunjae used to recommend to Hyunjun 24/7 , and to go spend the night at hyunjun’s apartment since it was the nearest and the best , like this they could also have some privacy . 

Once inside , Eric helped the elder with his shopping bags and proposed to cool his famous ramen recipe , which Hyunjun didn’t argue with since he liked it very much . 

When he came back from the kitchen , Eric saw the cutest things he could ever imagine .  
Hyunjun was sitting cross legged on his bed , playing with his ps4 , with a half eaten friend chicken in his mouth + a mix of frustration and anger was expressed on his cute face .  
Éric couldn’t help himself and smiled ( yk this cute smile he does) he instantly melted with this view . 

Hyunjun looked up and smiled back at him . Oof- Eric’s heart made a flip and his cheeks turned red .  
« Come ..! » he patted the sit next to him « I plugged you a controller » . 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

When Eric played , hyunjun surprisingly leaned his head on Eric’s shoulder ...  
Eric’s heart skipped a beat , the elder defenitly was like a cat : calm , warm and adorable .  
Sometime hyunjun hugged the younger , out of nowhere , under pretext he needed some love .  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It was almost midnight and the elder stood up and looked through the window with a nostalgic glare and turned his head toward the younger and smiled ” I miss y’all very much you know ?” “I missed you too ... very much Hyung ..” he softly rubbed the elder’s back .  
After talking non sense and about the past they decided to go back to the bed .  
« hyung ! Hyung , you know I got this part in REVEAL choreo- »

Eric was jokingly doing the dance step he had with Changmin in the choreography but when his fingers brushed Hyunjun’s chin , each other’s eyes locked into the others .  
Hyunjun right hand’s made its way to Eric’s face , his thumbs was soothingly moving against his cheekbones . Hyunjun was about to say something but Eric couldn’t wait anymore and shushed him with a kiss . 

But when Hyunjun kissed him back , Eric was shocked because he thought that his feelings weren’t mutual , so he looked at him with his dumb shocked expression .  
It made hyunjun laugh, it sounded like music to Eric’s ears .  
« haha-... i guess that my behavior didn’t make my feelings obvious ..haha. »  
Éric was so happy so he hugged him and giggled in his ear , kissed him again .

It was cute kisses until hyunjun tried to bite Eric lips so a battle of dominance took place ; Eric won and successfully got the access to the elder’s mouth and began to explore it . The kissed got more and more mouthy . Hyunjun was gasping for air so Eric began to kiss his jaw then his neck . 

Éric flipped the elder against the mattress and was already roughly kissing him . Hyunjun’s hands cupped his face and slowly slid down his neck.

Hyunjun got now his legs tied around the younger waist .  
He moved his hands to the back of the younger’s head and tangled his fingers in his bicolor hair. Eric decided to bite the elder neck , when he found ‘the’ spot , Hyunjun grip tightened in his hair.  
Eric felt the elder’s body tense under his . 

Oh  
Oh 

Hyunjun was there , laying on his back, hickeys along his neck , chest going up and down due to the making out session , legs beautifully spread and he was hard .  
Then he looked straight up in Eric’s eyes with lust & a teasing smirk :

« Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lips ? ´ Cause if you did we’re having sex . Right now »

« Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt .. »  
, smiled back Eric and pass his free hand through his hair .

They kiss for a few seconds more before Eric pulls off Hyunjun shirt. They return to kissing right after., It goes on for a couple of minutes before Eric unbuttoned his pants , the elder shoots up and push Eric down on the bed .  
He sat upon his forearms to watch the elder settle in between his spread legs. “What are you doing?” he asked, but he just shushed him.  
Eric try to open his mouth to say something, but he got cut off when hyunjunswiftly took his hard cock into his mouth and began to suck him off. “ Fuck !” he swore as one of his hands flied into hyunjun’s hair . 

Hyunjun smiled around his cock “Y-you did that on purpose,” he gasps out, his grip in Hyunjun’s hair tightening.  
It encouraged him and took Eric’s cock further down until it hit the back of his throat .

He was already near his orgasm in just those few minutes. He pants harder as he continued to deep throat him. “Fuck, I’m so close,” he gasps out. 

He didn’t have the chance to warn him before he came, so his cum ends up all over his throat . Hyunjun looked Eric into his eyes and sticked his tongue out and begins to lick Eric’s dick clean of his cum.

“O-oh my fucking god , your mouth can really do wonders,” he breathed as he tries to catch his lost breath.  
Hyunjun only smirked back in a thanks . 

Éric suddenly twisted their position , Éric pinned hyunjun’s back to the bed with the help of his hands on the elder’s hips . 

Gently took the shapely leg of the elder and began to kiss his ankle “ You know ...”  
to his knee “ your skin ...” he kissed his skin  
“ really taste like candy ..” then finally bite his inner thigh.  
« It makes me want to bite you all night long hyung »  
« bite me then »  
« If you insist »

When Eric kissed the elder abdomen hyunjun bite back a moan , he didn’t know that he was this sensitive .  
« Come on Eric ... I need it .. » said the elder , eyes filled with lust .

Éric took his underwear down , sat up on his knees and pointed his dick on the elder’s hole . He was trying to not hurt him so he did his best to distract him from it by kissing down his neck, sucking tiny bruises into the soft skin . He slipped the rest of the way in slowly, grunting lowly at hyunjun’s tightness around him. He stopped to let him adjust and get comfortable . 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

“Oh, fuck!” he cries out, his body arching as his nipples continue to get bite by the younger .

Éric leans down into the crook of the elder’s neck and bites the skin , he loved to bite . “Yeah ? Want More ? ” he hotly whispers and nibbles on his ear as he slap hyunjun’s soft skin for the x time of the night . 

Hyunjun whines and uses his other hand to grab onto Eric’s arm. “Oh, my God ! »

So he lift up Hyunjun’s leg and places it over his own shoulder . Then he began to snap his hips into hyunjun’s tight heat with a greater force, grabbing hard his thigh and hitting his prostate dead on each time.

Hyunjun moans got louder as he relentlessly pounds into him. He grabs onto the sheets beneath him as he cries out. “Ah ! Ah ! I'm going to-” Before he can even finish his sentence, he cums all over his hand and chest, his eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure.

“ wow, d-damn ” Eric whispered in awe as he watches the elder’s orgasm completely take over him.  
He caressed Hyunjun’s cheek as he waits for him to come down from his high.  
“Was it that good? ” he jokes.

Hyunjun gave him a nod as he breathes heavily , trying to catch his breath“Yes, it was ...v-very good,” he responds in between small gasps of air.

Éric laughed softly as he cleans the elder chest from the previous mess .  
« Hey , Eric ... s-stay with me ...please..? »  
Shyly asked the elder as if he was afraid of the answer  
« I won’t leave you hyung , you’re my precious treasure now. »


End file.
